the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Medivhir Alah'aurora
The Medivhir Alah'aurora'Secret-Keepers of the Dawning Light in Thalassian, Medivhir deriving from the word Thalassian word and name Medivh (meaning 'Keeper of Secrets), Alah from the Thalassian for Light, and Aurora from certain Titanic roots (RL Latin.) is a defunct fraternal esoteric society, originally hailing from the Kingdom of Quel'thalas. Supposedly founded immediately after the War of the Ancients, this fringe society's claims are of unknown, but dubious, veracity. This page is a WIP. History According to the Order By their own reckoning, the Medivhir was founded early in the reign of the Highborne Empire by members of the Jai'tor caste seeking to enhance their power and influence through the use of highly disciplined ritual spellcasting, with the end goal of supplanting the dominant Highborne as the mago-aristocracy of the Empire. The Medivhir endured in secret, spreading to the dominant families of the caste, and ultimately developing sufficient magical prowess to threaten the Moon Guard itself - a foolish mistake that lead to the 'destruction' of the the Order, driving it deep underground into a secret society. This history has no verifiable truth based on historical records, and prior to the quiet rediscovery of arcane routes to Kalimdor by Quel'dorei explorers around 300KY, no mention of this origin was found in the Order's recovered mythos. Anoriel Dawnwitness's earliest journals relating to the Order in fact indicate complete ignorance of the existence of the Jai'tor caste and his supposed descent from it, and only after his involvement in one of the expeditions of the mid-5th Century did this 'history' become integrated into the Order's myths. Verifiable History Practices and Philosophical Teachings While the bulk of the Medivhirs teachings appear to have been lost over the centuries and especially the tumultuous period following the Third War, it is known that they believed in an inherently dualistic cosmology in which all things could be attributed positive or negative status. This dualistic belief system was heavily tied to the Cult of Belore, and the Medivhir believed the world was moving towards an inevitable 'final confrontation' with the forces of darkness. Unusually, for a Quel'dorei society, the Medivhir appear to have exclusively practiced High Sorcery rather than the more conventional forms of arcane sorcery. While the specific texts and formulae of their rituals are uncertain, it is known they relied heavily on formal ritual rather than 'spontaneous' casting. The efficacy of ritual magic performed by untrained or untalented mages is minimal in most cases, though the magical affinity inherent to the Quel'dorei people may have led to greater results. Notable Members Anoriel Dawnwitness Founder of the society, claiming to be one of the original Highborne refugees, but with no records of his existence prior to 200KY. Died during the Third War, during the early stage of conflict between the growing Cult of the Damned and similar covert magical societies. Lucien Adamariel Last known member of the society, killed in Stranglethorn Vale during the return of Hakkar and the related 'peculiar events'. Believed to have been attempting to find a means by which to harness and control Loa by studying the Trolls from a distance. Category:Destroyed Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Magical Organizations Category:Infernalism Category:Cultist Organizations